


【DMC/VD】我的弟弟才不可能这么可爱

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 首先，这是一篇爽文。5哥莫名其妙穿越到Tony时间线的故事，但是cp只有5VD，5哥不会对未成年弟弟做任何事情的请相信窝。Tony的年龄有魔改，毕竟卡普空把时间线搞得乱七八糟。很多地方都会有魔改。然后就是，5哥会暴揍吉尔维，因为这是一篇爽文。窝预警了，不接受的可以尽早撤离了【x
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	1. 本篇

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，这是一篇爽文。
> 
> 5哥莫名其妙穿越到Tony时间线的故事，但是cp只有5VD，5哥不会对未成年弟弟做任何事情的请相信窝。
> 
> Tony的年龄有魔改，毕竟卡普空把时间线搞得乱七八糟。很多地方都会有魔改。
> 
> 然后就是，5哥会暴揍吉尔维，因为这是一篇爽文。
> 
> 窝预警了，不接受的可以尽早撤离了【x

Vergil从次元裂缝里跨出来的时候，他隐约地感到了一丝不太明显的违和感。他站在背阴面的巷子深处，四周充斥着发酵的垃圾气味和跑过下水道的咧齿动物细碎的脚步声。他盯着镶嵌在简陋土墙上的粗糙木门，和钉在木门上边缘爆出木刺的牌子。

“鲍比的酒馆

回家。拉屎，然后睡觉。”

真粗鲁。

但是这个名字，却似乎在哪儿见过。

他稍微努力地在记忆里翻找了片刻，然后在黑发诗人的那一排书柜里找到了。

刚出生两天的黑发诗人找到黑皮肤的中间人时，那间简陋的酒馆也叫做这个名字。

但是在诗人的记忆中，它远没有这么破败与充满异味。Vergil把记录塞回黑发诗人的书柜里，他在破破烂烂的木门前踯躅片刻，听着从门缝里溢出粗鄙的喧闹声，不确定是否能保持冷静地进入这间酒馆。

然后木们被什么人用力推开，发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声，醉汉的吵闹声失去遮掩混杂在浓厚的酒精味里扑面而来，在它们中间走出来的是穿着黑色短外套的人。

那不过是个约莫十四五的少年，他有一头显眼的银发，背着一把长长的大剑——那实在是太大了，看上去就好像少年被挂在了这把剑上。

Rebellion。

骷髅头往下耷拉着，剑柄也贴着骷髅的头骨行成一个三角的尖。

这是他的弟弟，还未觉醒属于他们父亲血脉的弟弟。

少年摇摇晃晃地在深夜的巷子里走着s形，他甚至哼起了不成调的曲子，像是个发条上过头的人偶，偶尔磕到路面上的石子，跌跌撞撞地骂一句脏话，然后又突然大笑起来。

Vergil开始思索为什么要跟在醉酒的少年后面，但是如果他突然遇到自己十四五岁时的孪生弟弟，那么他已经不在属于自己的时间线里，这或许是他唯一的线索。

他知道Dante会喝酒。他们从魔界回来后直接直接把Devil May Cry弄了个底朝天，他从堆满灰尘的桌子下面、柜子底下、仓库里翻出无数空酒瓶子——也许有一两瓶是满的。但是他没有想到会是这么早。

或许还更早。

他继续悄无声息地在黑暗里看着银发的少年踉踉跄跄地惊险闪过巷子里各种障碍物，然后他闻到了腐败的气息。

“Dannnnnnnteeeeee——！”

披着腐烂皮肉的鬼影扯开地狱的裂缝源源不断地从黑暗中涌出，锈迹斑斑的镰刀刮擦着地面发出刺耳的噪音。就在他以为少年被鬼影淹没的瞬间，火硝与撞针的声音带着浓烈的火药味，细细密密的火星从少年手里的枪口喷薄而出，将刚开始弥漫的黑暗射成马蜂窝。

还算及格吧。

Vergil隐匿在不远处的阴影中，虽然那不过是一些杂鱼一样的低级恶魔，而自己在这个年纪遇到的恶魔都要凶险得多。他抱着手旁观着这场明显不够华丽的枪械秀，如果不是少年手里那两把杂牌手枪卡壳散架，他甚至没打算出手。

这应当是个明智的决定。

少年扔掉那两把毫无用处的热兵器，胡乱地骂了两个脏字，拔下背上的大剑。Rebellion在空中毫无章法地挥砍，几乎是用蛮力强行弹开那些破破烂烂的镰刀。两柄湛蓝色的光剑穿过正在化成灰的恶魔，扎在堪堪突破大剑防守的另一只恶魔脖子上。

少年转过身子看向光剑射来的方向，隔着浓重的黑暗Vergil望向他过于年幼的弟弟，他在那对天空蓝的眼里读到了隐藏在青涩下的东西，一些绝望、与仇恨。少年漠然地撇开视线，重新把大剑背在背上。他双手插进兜里，重新迈开步子。

然后他的左脚卡在了右脚前方，在少年把自己摔进发臭的下水道之前，Vergil抓住了少年的衣领子。

少年迷迷糊糊地吊在衣领上不至于跌倒，他不停地喃喃自语着什么，Vergil费了半天功夫才听清他说的是什么。

他说。

“……妈妈……Vergil……”

年长的Sparda之子抓着少年衣领的那只手抖了一下，差点丢开布料放任醉酒的年幼弟弟摔下去。他稳了稳心神，让摇摇欲坠的少年靠在自己的手臂上。

一切都归于寂静。男孩在一片黑暗中瑟缩着抬起头，他不知道过去了多长时间。他竖着耳朵再三确认真的不再有任何动静之后，小心翼翼地推开衣柜的百叶门。

暮色已然深沉，他赤着脚跑过窗橼的倒影，地板上或许洒满了摔碎的花瓶，或是翻倒裂开的家具。男孩穿过昏暗的走廊，跨过凌乱的门厅，然后铺展在他眼前的必将成为他一生中最可怕的梦魇。

金发的女性倒在大厅中央，长裙下露出半截苍白的小腿。暗色的液体从她身下蔓延，泅开了一大片。男孩在她身边屈膝跪下，试探着推了推她的肩膀。

“妈妈？”

触手一片冰冷，女性闭着双眼，长发披散，粘着暗红色的污迹。

“……妈妈！”他用颤抖的哭腔喊了出来。“Vergil……Vergil你在哪儿！……妈妈……妈妈——！”

Tony睁开眼。

他看见脏兮兮的灰白色天花板，挂着稀稀拉拉的蛛网。他躺在一张熟悉的床上，这是他的住所，他的床。他撑起上半身，把脏兮兮的床单扔到一旁。

“你醒了。”

他颤抖了一下，扭头看向发出声音的陌生男人。那人看上去并不年轻，银色的头发被一丝不苟地撸在头顶，应当是浅蓝色的眼珠在不算明亮的屋内泛出冷灰色的光。

毫无疑问，这是Tony的房子。他忍着宿醉的头痛，拼命回想前一天晚上的记忆。

他还依稀记得混进佣兵圈子里那个绑着绷带的可疑家伙，好像是叫做Gilver还是什么的。然后他们打了一架，他用伏特加撂翻那个狂妄的小子，接着他回想起在巷子里，那些仿佛被腐肉吸引来的苍蝇一般蜂拥而至的一看就不是人类的丑陋生物。而此刻出现在自己家中的陌生男人，似乎也在。

“你怎么知道我家在哪。”

“我不知道。是你自己找回来的。”

“噢。”少年搔了搔脑袋，从善如流地爬起来，扯掉多出几个破洞和裂口的黑色外套与上衣扔在一旁。“我是不是还该跟你说声谢哈，我猜？”

他戏谑地翻了个白眼，赤裸着上半身踹开床边的几个箱子，最后好不容易从角落里翻出一件红色的大衣，不得不说这让他看上去顺眼多了。

他穿好衣服，吊儿郎当地坐回乱七八糟的床沿，似乎也没拿陌生男人的沉默当回事。

“我叫Tony，Tony Redgrave。大叔你呢。”

沉默，继续沉默。

Vergil不是故意的，他只是在思考，应该用个什么样的假名。听上去就像是真名一样的，和Tony一个等级的。但是很显然，V和Urizen都算不上是什么好的选择。

他的意识深处仿佛传出鸟类尖利的嘲笑声——不过幻听罢了。

“名字都不能说？神秘主义哈？”Tony显然对这次的沉默没有准备多少耐心，少年夸张地摊手，“我总不能一直管你叫大叔吧。”

“随便你。”

他竟然还松了口气。

Tony不悦地眯缝起双眼，斜睨着莫名其妙出现在自己家里，又连名字都不肯说的陌生男人。男人却只是平淡地回应了他的视线，片刻后才开口。

“怎么。”

“没什么。”Tony显得有些孩子气那样故作姿态地撇开视线，“只是觉得你和我混账老爸有点像。”

Vergil差点儿就没憋住笑出来。他十四五岁的弟弟说他和父亲相似，而他十八九岁的弟弟则会告诉他你永远无法成为父亲。这算什么。

“是吗。你父亲是个什么样的人。”

“我不记得了。”少年的动作幅度实在有够夸张，不得不说这个时候他其实还挺好懂的，“那个混账在我很小的时候就消失了。大叔，你有家人吗？”

“为什么这么问。”

“没什么。就只是……好奇，我猜。”

“对。我有家人。”他很惊讶自己居然还能交叠起双腿，用这样近乎自然的姿态对过于年幼的弟弟讲述现在的生活。“虽然我花了一些时间才弄明白，无论发生什么总会有人等我回去是什么样的感受。”

“是吗。那不是很好吗。”少年言不由衷地玩着大衣上的腰带扣，“你该走了大叔，别让你的家人等太久。”

啪嗒——

不太结实的木门在身后关闭，接着他听见落锁的声音。

他当然知道自己的孪生弟弟曾经用假名生活过一段时间，他也知道那两把一黑一白的手枪上刻着「For Tony Redgrave」有什么含义。

所以他的弟弟曾经舍弃了自己的名字，妄图作为一个陌生的普通人活下去。和Dante轻描淡写告诉他的内容一样。

但是，少年把自己蜷成小小的一团，埋在脏兮兮的床单里。

他在做噩梦。

Vergil靠在离床最远那一侧的墙根，也依然能清晰地听到少年在梦中的呓语。

只有两个词。

妈妈，和自己的名字。

他突然在想，自己那个时候会不会在梦里想起他的弟弟，会不会也梦呓时念他的名字。

到底是谁等了谁太久。

“Dante……”

他抽出Yamato，劈开空间。

但是空间裂缝的那一头，依然是随便乱糊上去一样的土墙，满是木刺的木门，清晨苍白的阳光照着木门上的那块招牌，是空白。

大清早的，哪儿有会开着门的酒馆呢。

“看来还得让你再等我一会儿。”

他站在垃圾堆一样的巷子里低语。

临近黄昏时，Tony挤进已经几乎塞满人的鲍比酒馆，他刚跨进门，吧台那边就有人隔着人群冲他大喊。

“嘿Tony！你今天可真够晚的！”

Tony大步跨过闹哄哄的人群，爬上吧台前的高脚凳，掏出两个硬币丢进柜台里。

“一杯草莓圣代。”

酒馆老板鲍比斜着眼看了一眼年轻人，收起硬币，摆出一杯淋满廉价果酱的儿童甜点。

“又是你的小点心，哈？”Gru晃荡着手里的木头杯子，那里面注满了最便宜的，只有苦味的啤酒——他总是喝这个。中年佣兵四下看了看，眼角的皱纹在眯起时陷得更深了。“我听说奥兹俱乐部的人对你不太高兴？”

“去他的吧。”Tony往嘴里塞了一大口冰淇淋，含含糊糊地说，“我说不是我干的会有人信吗？让那边混蛋痛快点来吧。”

“我不认为这是个好消息，你应该先躲一躲。”

“你知道的伙计，这不符合我的个性。”

这时中间人们出现了，开始吆喝着他们手里的单子，个子矮小的那一位直接放弃了乱哄哄的人群走到吧台旁。

“Tony！我们的明日之星！”Enzo夸张地挥舞着他短胖的手臂，“一个坏消息和一个好消息，你想先听哪个？”

“随便，最好是能来钱的。”

“坏消息是奥兹俱乐部的家伙想来找你的麻烦，好消息是如果你没被干掉，反倒把那群疯子干掉了，就能拿到这么多。”中间人张开肉甸甸的手掌，然后又贴了三根指头上去。

“你不会——”年长的佣兵扭头去看正咬着小勺的年轻人，而他在对方脸上看到的却是一副无所谓的神情，“老天，你不是真打算去自投罗网吧Tony！”

“谁知道呢。”少年舔干净最后一口冰淇淋，“我弄坏了两把枪，而且我还得再买两件新衣服。”他扫了一眼满脸不赞同的搭档和喜滋滋的中间人。

“不过Gru不参加，要么我就自己——”这时他突兀地撞到其他人的目光，那个满脸缠着绷带的家伙坐在酒馆的另一端，隔着人群直勾勾地盯着Tony——你甚至不知道他看了多长时间。

“嘿绷带仔！要不要赚点钱？”

所有人都转过来看着他们。这些佣兵都知道，所有指名道姓交到Tony手上的任务都有两个共性：高价、和危险。有一半的人幸灾乐祸地想着这个新来的家伙要出糗了，而另一半则偷偷羡慕着赚大钱的机会。Gilver站起身来，对四周投来的视线视若无睹，他看上去似乎一整个晚上都在等待这个结果，并继续狂妄地对着佣兵头子昂起下巴。

“如果你不怕酬劳被抢光的话。”

Tony大笑起来，他扭头问自己的搭档：“瞧，这小子是不是还挺有种？”

Gru摇摇头，又喝了一大口发酸的廉价啤酒，目送着少年与缠着绷带的家伙离开酒馆。

Tony和Gilver在路上遇到了好几拨杀手，大概是打算赚佣金的吧。Tony对杀人没什么兴趣，问完奥兹俱乐部的具体位置后扭头就走——虽然情报有一半都是假的。而丝毫不觉得捡回一条命的杀手们也总是妄图从背后偷袭，他们都被Gilver的那把东洋刀砍成了两块，或许更多。

“为什么不杀了他们。”

“这么弱的家伙杀了也没什么意思吧。”Tony一副无所谓的样子。

他们已经来到远离贫民区的街道，从那些杀手嘴里问出的奥兹俱乐部的据点就在这间酒店的地下Pub里。电梯里非常安静，一点儿不像是打算瓮中捉鳖的样子，Tony敏锐地嗅到一丝不太寻常的黑暗气息，那是和深山的树丛里、黑暗的后巷中十分类似的东西。他从背上拔下大剑，身边没有一把趁手的枪让他觉得有些不自在，或许也是因为站在他后方那个来路不明的绷带小子。

“叮——”电梯门打开的时候，Tony听到了十分熟悉的尖叫声。

“Dannnnnnnnnnnteeeeeeeeeeee——”

手中的大剑挡住突然从天而降的镰刀，劈空的银光划过腐朽的鬼影，充斥着死亡气息的灰烬洒了一地。Tony握着大剑在房间内胡乱挥砍着，那些尖利的喊声很快变成了惨叫。

“怎么，又是这群恶心的家伙吗哈？！”

他踢到某种带点弹性的障碍物，这让他失去了平衡，只得翻滚着钻过倾倒的桌椅。这个空隙他看见穿着绿西装的绷带小子踹开了绊倒他的东西——那是一具人类的尸体，反光的东洋刀劈开两柄缠在一起的镰刀。Tony吹了声赞叹的口哨，他把手伸向后腰，却摸了个空，是啊他今天可是一把枪都没有。他骂了两个脏字，用脚跟踹飞了接近的鬼影，反手握住剑柄刺穿好几个恶魔。

房间里只剩下Tony和Gilver还好端端地站着，那个绷带小子看上去连呼吸都没怎么乱，单手挥掉刀刃上的灰尘，将那把东洋刀收入鞘中。

“干得不错绷带小子，你不害怕吗？”

“怎么可能。但是过多地暴露自己的恐惧只会招致失败。”

Tony不置可否地撇撇嘴，弯下腰去查看地上横七竖八的尸体，看上去这些都是奥兹俱乐部的人，不知道为什么变成了恶魔的食粮。

“不管怎么样，”Tony拍拍手掌上沾着的灰尘，“报酬到手了。你的胆量倒是不错，新来的，要去喝一杯吗。”

“如果不是伏特加的话。”

Tony爽朗地大笑出来，用力拍了拍绷带小子的后背。

Vergil尝试了各种方法之后，发现他或许真的被困在了这个诡异的空间。次元门无论如何只会将出口定点在鲍比的酒馆脏兮兮的门口，他试着徒步离开这个城市，却会在某个弯道后回到之前的地点。他试着猜测或许自己是被限制活动在年少的孪生弟弟所处的空间，所以最终他还是决定回去寻找将自己名为Tony的少年。

但是，再怎么样，也不应该是这种简直就像STK一样的方式吧。

他坐在后巷平房的房顶上，看着过于年少的孪生弟弟和一个形迹可疑的缠了满脸绷带的家伙走进那家酒馆，不一会儿，那个形迹可疑的家伙独自离开了酒馆，好吧或许本没有那么形迹可疑。

Vergil从屋顶跳下来站在巷子口，他不确定那一丝隐隐约约魔界的气息源头在什么地方。

“大叔？”

银发的少年佣兵站在他身后。好得很，现在连他弟弟身上都有那股莫名其妙的魔界气息了。

“你在干嘛。别说是迷路了，我可不信。”

“对。我迷路了。”和Dante的共同生活显然让Vergil的某些技能点得有些歪，他面不改色地随口胡诌。虽然不能说完全把眼前的少年当作他现在的孪生弟弟，不过他发现他依然可以呈现出自己最自然的态势。

这可不能给Dante知道。

Tony双手叉腰皱着眉头看了他一小会儿，然后佣兵少年笑了起来，像是冬日里突然雪晴之后的太阳。

“好吧。那么迷路的大叔愿意赏脸让我请一杯吗——就当是谢礼？”

他终于踏入了鲍比的酒馆，在一群充满酸臭味的单身汉包围中跟着少年来到相对人少一些的吧台。Tony冲着吧台里喊道。

“嘿鲍比，老样子，来两杯。”

秃顶且啤酒肚的酒馆老板撩起眼皮看了一眼Tony和Vergil，不一会儿摆出两个冒着寒气的杯子。

草莓圣代。

Vergil对于端上来的并不是任何预想中的酒精饮料感到了莫大的欣慰，即便是在这样充满佣兵的肮脏酒馆里，他的孪生弟弟也依然我行我素地对这种甜腻的点心存在着近乎着魔的执着。

他拈起小勺挖了一口冰淇淋放进嘴里，廉价的奶精和果酱味立刻钻满整个口腔，比他的孪生弟弟现在吃的还要劣质，不过依然很甜。Tony托着下巴观察了一下Vergil，而后者只是一言不发地吞咽着廉价的冰淇淋，少年含着小勺嘟囔着。

“大叔你这人可真奇怪。”

“你也一样。”

“所以……你有好好回去吗，回去在等你的家人那里。”当两个玻璃杯都空掉之后，Tony一边玩着手里的小勺，一边有一搭没一搭地跟Vergil聊天。

“没有。我说过了，我迷路了。我似乎被困在了这个地方，还不知道要怎么回到他那里去。”

“嗯——”少年从鼻腔里发出不置可否的音节，“需要帮忙的话可以来找我，当然啦，都是要收费的！”

他轻轻笑了出来。他想起他们十七岁终于重逢那年，Dante好像也说过类似的话。

“有需要的时候我会的。”

鲍比的酒馆的气氛在发生着一些细微的变化。和Tony完成委托这件事显然给Gilver带了许多好处，并且众所周知，一方面Tony的确是佣兵里最强的，但另一方面他也是最随心所欲和挑剔的，在之前只有Enzo能够和他说上些话或半是强迫地硬塞给他一些并不太乐意的委托。但是Gilver不一样，只要开价足够高他便什么都不会挑剔，并且Gilver接下的任务很多时候也就等同于是Tony接下了——他很少会拒绝这个缠满绷带的家伙的搭档请求。

毋庸置疑地，尽管Tony和Gilver搭档的时间非常短，但是他们之间似乎有某种与生俱来的默契，这使得他们变得所向披靡，无论多困难多任务也能顺利完成。每当这种时候，酒馆里的其他人总是表现得非常不满，显而易见他们并不会反思自己是否实力不足，而只会嫉妒有实力大赚一笔的人。

Tony通常不会搭理这一种声音，而Gilver则显得更加圆滑，他热衷于在完成任务时请整间酒馆的人喝酒，于是很快那些抱怨便只针对Tony一个人了，尽管他真的一点儿也没在乎。

他坐在吧台前一言不发地吃着淋满廉价果酱的圣代，却再也没有一个坐在旁边喝着最便宜的啤酒，大声嘲笑着他过于幼稚的小点心，笑起来眼角的皱纹会深深陷下去的中年佣兵。

“如果你再这么把手枪当作消耗品来用，那么你赚再多的钱也不够了——你有在听吗臭小子！”

Tony把玩着那两把新的毛瑟枪，心不在焉地随口应着。身材矮小的老女人把烟头掐灭，一边叹气一边继续发牢骚。

Nell Goldstein，这是这位枪械师的名字。她是一个超过50岁的女士，凡是认识她的人都会评价她有些火爆的脾气，与细腻又大胆的手艺。

Tony实在是爱死这位女士了。绝大多数的枪械都没办法在他手里活过一个晚上，除了这位女士改造过的那些。是的，它们会活得相对更久一些，但依然属于消耗品的行列。

“她们可真美，我敢说她们一定能成为我最好的搭档。”

“当你从我这里拿走上一把枪的时候，你也是这么说的，男孩。”老女人坐进她舒适的摇椅，点上另外一根烟，“但是你还记得它现在在哪儿吗？没有一把枪能承受得起你这样粗暴的使用方式。”

“别这样女士，你得对自己有一点儿信心。”

“如果你的脑袋能更灵光一点的话，你一定能听出来我是对你没信心。”她厉声指责着佣兵少年，每当这种时候，Tony总是无法把她只当作一个单纯的枪械师，“听着男孩，你不能一直这么鲁莽下去，你该学会怎么照顾自己了。”

“如果你是想关心我，谢了，老太婆。”Tony孩子气地笑了出来，他把那两把改装过的毛瑟枪踹进怀里，离开了Goldstein的店。

他走在深夜的巷子里，思考着直奔他也许并不十分温暖的床的可能性。月亮露出小半个脸然后藏进浓厚的乌云里，这时他听到粗重的脚步声，这说明对方是个带着武装的男性。

Tony本能地敛住脚步，两把刚获得的手枪牢牢地黏在他的掌心里，然后他猛地转向脚步声的方向，黑洞洞的枪口对准突然出现的男人。

他的对手握着另一把手枪，一把使用许久但保养良好的蟒蛇。

“Gru！”少年惊喜地叫了出声，他曾经的搭档冲着他笑了笑，眼角的皱纹陷了下去，“老天，你这些天上哪儿去了！要知道你不在的时候我可一直都被迫跟那个绷带小子搭档。”

“你们配合得很好。你知道的，佣兵从来都没有固定搭档。我有我自己的麻烦，而你也有你要做的事情，我们都没有余裕到足够关心其他人的程度，对吧。”

“你说得都对伙计，但是要怎么做是我的自由。”

“你还真是个孩子。”年长的佣兵苦笑了一下，但是很快换上一副凶狠的模样，“别再管我这样的人，如果你不希望因为幼稚而连命都丢掉的话。不管你有多厉害，这个圈子都没有你想的这么天真。”

“你这话什么意思！”

“没什么意思，我还有任务，别挡着我的路。”

“是暗杀的任务吗。”少年明亮的蓝眼睛暗了暗，然而他得到的只是一阵沉默，他带着薄怒地握紧拳头。“回答我！”

“是的。”他曾经的搭档面无表情地回答道，“听着，我不想欠别人人情，所以我这次告诉你了。不会有下一次了。”

Tony目送着Gru的背影，他其实很少有机会观察他曾经搭档的背影。他们合作的时候总是Tony在前面冲锋陷阵，而Gru则会清除他身后所有的漏网之鱼。他看着那个背影消失在黑暗中，感到前所未有的陌生。

“你可以出来了。”他的声音听起来带着一些即将破壳而出的危险。那个高大的银发男人出现在少年面前，他看上去泰然自若，却让人觉得如此地适合黑夜。“偷听可算不上是什么好的兴趣，大叔。”

“你们聊天的时候也没有刻意避开可能路过的人。”

“好吧，你说的对。”少年瞪着眼前的男人，不由自主地放松了紧紧握住的拳头。这可真奇怪，他心想，明明这是个身份来历全都是个谜甚至连名字都不肯说的可疑的家伙，但是Tony的本能却让他觉得这是个值得信任的人，或者说，依靠。

不，这太奇怪了。Tony Redgrave不需要依靠任何人。

“我猜，你真的非常擅长迷路，哼？”仿佛是要掩盖住自己这份心情那般，Tony装作俏皮地说起了玩笑话。

“而我每次迷路都会遇到你？”男人及其自然地应和着他的玩笑，却似乎还有些嘲弄的意味，“你不觉得这种偶遇或许是有意义的吗。”

“嘿！我还以为你是个从来不信这种玄乎玩意儿的人呢！”少年看上去有些被逗乐了。

“我当然是。但事实上——”他花了两三秒钟来斟酌了一下，“有关你那个新搭档，或许你当心点比较好。”

“你这话什么意思。”少年的笑凝结在嘴角。

“字面意思。”

“听着，我不管你想说什么。”Tony呼出一口气，他感到有一些恼怒，或许是无力，他也不知道那是什么，“我最讨厌别人对我指手画脚！就因为我说过你长得像我的混账老爸，所以就真拿自己当长辈了吗！”

啊，他说出来了。

少年像是逃跑一般离开了那里。他非常地生气，但都是在生自己的气。Gru说得没错，他想，我真的就是个孩子，莫名其妙对陌生的男性产生信任，又因为自己差点不自觉地想依靠他而感到愤怒。所有的一切都像是脱离了掌控，明目张胆地昭告着他的无力，他们说的全都是正确的，因为正确，才更让人生气。

他不停地奔跑，漫无目的地，让痛楚充满超负荷的肺部。

Vergil停在原地，他有些发愣，就好像是窥探到了什么不得了的事情。

这算是什么，迟到的叛逆期吗。

Vergil忍不住开始思考自己是否也有过这样的阶段，而答案显而易见的是没有。他的弟弟像是被踩着尾巴的猫一般炸毛的样子，不知为何与另一位青年的影子重叠在了一起——这像极了Nero冲着Dante发脾气的样子。

他不清楚Dante发现Nero对他保持着父辈的憧憬时是怎样的心情，但是此刻，他发现同样的情感出现在了他年少的孪生弟弟身上时，他却不知道该怎么定义这种微妙的情绪，可能还有些挫败，毕竟在他自己的时间线，他与他的孪生弟弟正保持着一种不知道能不能算是健全的亲密关系。

他漫不经心地想着这些乱七八糟随便怎么都好的东西，惊讶与自己还有这样的闲情逸致。毕竟这是属于他的孪生弟弟十四五岁的时间线，出现的恶魔都弱得简直没法看。

噢说到恶魔，他又感应到那股莫名其妙的魔界气息了，而且和之前的不太一样，带着某种黑暗的，他甚至还算熟悉的恶意。

他眺望了一眼看不见月亮的夜空，左手握紧藏在扬起的衣摆下的Yamato。

黑雾从地板的缝隙中渗出，倒在地上的年轻人尸体突然抽搐了一下，那些黑雾附着在他身体上，沿着毛孔进进出出。年轻人的皮肤仿佛被吸干那般迅速地干瘪下去，而汇聚起来的黑雾变成了飘在半空的破烂斗篷，枯骨一般的手掌从斗篷中摸出一把巨大的剪刀。凄厉的尖叫声逐渐变弱，取而代之的是仿佛指甲刮擦在地板上发出的噪音，举着镰刀的枯骨与长着利爪的蜥蜴四散攫取着新鲜的人血，对着一塌糊涂的天花板发出嚎叫。

“Dannnnnnnnnnteeeeeeeeee——！”

天花板被撞出巨大的凹陷，一个人影从通风管道的入口摔进恶魔堆里，Vergil认出那是方才在巷中与他弟弟交谈的中年佣兵。那个叫做Gru的佣兵翻滚着闪过硬劈下来的镰刀，他右手握住一把老旧的左轮手枪，然而还来不及把枪举起来，一只穿着皮鞋的脚踩在了他的手腕上。

被深绿色西装包裹的木乃伊般的男性居高临下地看着狼狈的佣兵。

“——是你！”

“瞧瞧。Tony的新搭档与老搭档，不觉得很有趣吗。”

那个绷带小子俯下身子，从孔洞里露出的眼里满是不屑。

“Tony Redgrave确实是个很强的佣兵，但是人都有弱点。要想削弱他真是太容易了。”

“你这家伙！”

“别激动。我可不想弄得汤汤水水的。”

踩住Gru手腕的那只脚猛地踏进地板，发出骨头断裂的脆响。那个绷带小子转身，蜂拥而来的恶魔层层叠叠地淹没Tony曾经的搭档。

很显然，不管这个绷带小子与这群恶魔是否是魔帝派来的爪牙，他们的目标毫无疑问是他年少的孪生弟弟。

这些都是他曾经经历过的，而在他的这段经历里本不该有Vergil的存在。他的存在是个异数，他不能够也不应当干涉Dante的过去，但是他依然可以看着自己的孪生弟弟走完属于他的这段过往。

Vergil眸光暗了暗，他转过身隐入黑暗，在他身后，洋馆的屋顶轰然倒塌。

老旧的霓虹灯转着花花绿绿的光，衣着暴露的年轻女性在那片闪烁的光彩中搔首弄姿，压低上半身等待钞票塞进她敞开的衣襟。Enzo路过舞池边缘，瞄到钞票丛中饱满的脂肪吹了声口哨，他端着两个杯子走到了角落里。

那杯除了苦涩以外清淡得尝不到其他味道的啤酒被推到年轻的佣兵面前，他们选择了距离鲍比的酒馆两条街距离的其他酒馆，这里当然不会像鲍比大叔那样给Tony提供他那些甜腻的点心。

Tony没精打采地趴在桌上，看也没看Enzo给他拿来的啤酒。他怀念鲍比的酒馆里吧台最靠里的位子，店里满是佣兵们乱哄哄的吵闹声，有时候还有中间人的吆喝；他曾经的搭档会把酒杯砸得叮当响，发出他十分喜欢的爽朗笑声；暴脾气的单身汉们总是直来直去地，讲话粗鲁却不带任何弯弯绕。Tony喜欢那样的氛围，而不是像现在这样，所有人都带着急功近利的浮躁与戾气。

他曾经的搭档又再次消失了踪影，自从那晚在巷子里并不算太愉快的对话之后。而除了需要赚钱的时候，Tony也不太提得起兴致在鲍比的酒馆里闷着头坐一晚上。

“伙计，你现在的处境可是真的不太妙，那个绷带小子很快就会抢走你的酬劳与地位。”

“别说了，你知道我在乎的不是这个。”

他终于抓起那杯淡得只有苦味的啤酒，液体的表面晃荡着他的倒影。

“如果我继续和Gru搭档说不定就没这么多事了。”

“这可不好说，我可听说了一些关于Gru的消息。他的大女儿住院了，所以Gru为了赚钱什么活都接，包括一些不太干净的那种。”

“Jessica？她出什么事了？！”

“不清楚，听说是些恶魔还是幽灵什么的——嘿！Tony！”

少年踢翻了椅子，他看起来似乎有些怒不可遏。那杯发酸的啤酒泼了一大半在中间人的头顶，Enzo此刻甩着湿淋淋的袖子大喊了起来。

“你疯了吗！”

“她在哪儿！哪个医院！”

“你知道了有什么用，你又什么都做不了！”

“告诉我！Enzo！

少年仰头眺望着郊外黄昏的洋馆，高耸的围墙隔离开生与死的界限，不说是疗养院他简直要认为这是荒废已久的古宅。Tony攀着雕花的铁门翻越覆盖着青苔的围墙，像一只鹞子那般翩然降落，然而落地时他或许踩到了什么硬物失去了平衡，这个趔趄使他堪堪避过凭空而来的镰刀。

“哈，看来我今天运气或许不错。”

少年踢着那只恶魔的鼻尖跃上半空，密密麻麻的火舌从他掌心里的两把毛瑟枪口喷出，被打成筛子的恶魔摆出可笑的姿态匍匐倒下，变成一地的尘埃。

“Dannnnnnteeeeeeee——！”

又是那种令人牙酸的尖啸声，Tony拔下大剑斩断扑来的两只爬虫类恶魔的脊柱，恶魔的种类似乎开始丰富了起来，他有些不合时宜地腹诽着，转身从大剑的刃口下补了几枪。他翻滚着靠近洋馆的大门，庭院里不再涌出新的恶魔，这时洋馆大门处似乎有什么红色的屏障碎裂开来。

“那么我进来了，混蛋恶魔们。”

少年踹开那两扇厚重的木门，踏入室内的瞬间，他嗅到了某种黑暗气息，带着冰冷而腐臭的恶意，骤然降低的室温仿佛身处另一个世界。一阵莫名的眩晕突兀地袭击了Tony，他踉跄了一下，把大剑撑在地上稳住身形。汹涌的酸气从他的胃里冲上喉咙，他只能扼住自己的咬肌来抑制翻滚的呕吐感。

这里已经成为了恶魔的巢穴。

此刻他十分清晰地认知到了这一点。

而新出现的恶魔们也没有给他多少思考的时间，皮肤被划破的同时激发了更多的肾上腺素，他把不适感抛在了脑后，除了持续斩杀恶魔之外什么都不再去想，他把自己交给最原始的本能，用杀意带走其他额外的情绪。

他一直来到洋馆的最高层，颤抖的虎口几乎要握不住大剑的剑柄。最后一只恶魔倒下了，但是四周的空气依然像是黏稠的黑泥那般桎梏着他的身躯，浓厚的窒息感支配着他的脑神经，一片混沌中他只能看见模糊的白光。

“砰——！”

子弹飞出，穿过蒙尘的窗玻璃响起清脆的声响。Tony把重心靠在大剑上，像是脱水的鱼一般大口喘着气，带着咸味的液体滑过他的下颌线，摔在地上砸出一个又一个小小的圆。

他又能呼吸了。

某种神秘的力量在他的心脏深处迟缓地开始运转，慢慢化解掉那些眩晕与反胃，他并没有注意到自己的伤口已经不知何时全部愈合了。他站直了身子，打量着四周。

洋馆的顶层只有一个巨大的房间，厚重的尘埃里散落着七倒八歪的残缺家具，还有一两张幸免于难的床孤零零地躺在角落里。看来这栋建筑曾经确实履行过它作为疗养院的职责。

Tony已经走遍了洋馆的每个角落，但是除了恶魔之外，并没有发现Jessica的身影。他凝视着黑洞洞的楼梯口，深吸了一口气。

剩下的就只有地下了。

那里翻滚着更加黑暗，也更加浓郁的恶意。少年握紧手里的大剑，消失在黑暗中。

冰冷的空气萦绕着他的脊柱，尽管Tony知道这只是幻象，他的手指尖也逐渐不听使唤地变得麻木起来。他踏着嘎吱作响的楼梯，仿佛能看见自己呼出的热气。

不行，我不能被它们吞噬掉，我还得去接Jessica。

他回想起Gru狭小的家，Jessica端出冒着热气的焗饭，一边指责着Tony糟糕的餐桌礼仪。Gru的另外两个女儿则会想方设法地爬上大快朵颐的Tony的膝盖或后背，Gru象征性地呵斥她们两句，然后转身陶醉于咖啡的热气中。这些温暖的回忆沿着Tony的毛细血管最终抵达了他的皮肤表层，驱散了那些原本并不存在的寒冷。

他走下最后一级阶梯，一道暗紫色的激光从黑暗中向他射来。他翻滚着躲了过去，逐渐适应黑暗的双眼捕捉到模糊的轮廓。

那是两座巨大的石像，硕大的头颅拼接在圆柱形的身躯上，看上去像是国际象棋的棋子。

“嘿，你们可不适合这种高雅的玩意儿！恶魔！”

他夸张地嘲笑着，密集的子弹打在石像的底座上，却只是溅起一些无关痛痒的火星。他再次躲过紫色的激光，却被另一座石像爆出的尖刺贯穿了肺部。

“咳——！”

他擦掉嘴角嫣红的液体，大剑的尖端在地板上摩擦出炫目的火花，他沿着墙根奔跑起来，在石像冲过来的瞬间跃上空中，踏住墙面的脚掌弹簧一般用力蹬出。大剑在半空像螺旋那样卷入石像的头颅，那颗硕大的棋子终于爆开，石砾的碎块擦过Tony的脸颊，把他的风衣下摆割得七零八落。

漫天的烟尘中，Tony拔出他的毛瑟枪，瞄准剩下那座石像张开的大口，那中央正在凝聚着暗紫色的光。

“Jackpot！”

子弹带着硝烟射进那团紫光中，石像定住了几秒，然后从头顶整个裂开垮塌。

Tony跪了下来，疲惫像是潮水一般淹没了他。那两柄毛瑟枪沉重得像要压垮他的肩膀，于是他只能把它们扔掉。被扎穿的肺叶终于完成了修复，他不再会被自己呼吸时带着铁锈气味的血沫呛到了。他祈祷着这是最后一场战斗，因为他的双腿已经像灌满了铅，他用大剑当作拐杖支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，但是每向前一步他都能听见全身每一处骨骼发出的悲鸣。

他终于抵达地底最深处的空间。

这或许是个地牢，虽然他不明白疗养院的地下为什么会有这样的设施。一个个空荡荡的铁栅栏包围着他，他还能看见挂在天花板上锈蚀的铁制刑具。房间的中央孤零零地伫立着一棵像是树的植物，Tony盯着那棵植物，他在凹凸不平的树皮上看见一张熟悉的面孔。

“Jessica！”

少女的脸深深地陷在扭曲的木质里，她的五官看上去充满了呆滞，凸出的双眼在听见Tony的呼喊时非常轻微地抖动了一下。

某种即将破壳而出的情绪烧灼着Tony的胃，他奔向那颗不洁的植物，却在中途被某个生物用力地掀飞出去，撞在铁栅栏上发出沉重的钝响。

“嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎——！Dannnnteeeee！”

一个暗红色的生物令人反胃地舞动着，它像是被包裹在烧伤病人扭曲的皮肤中，四脚着地地匍匐着，它戴着一张金色的面具，一只巨大的手腕从它的脊背伸出，在半空中胡乱挥舞。

“你们对Jessica做了什么！”少年捂着胸口站起来，他的肋骨断掉了几根，但是他能听到胸腔里的肌肉和骨骼在某种力量牵引下重组的声响。

“嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎！人类的血是我们的养料。”那个恶魔发出了尖利的哑笑，“她的痛苦、绝望、包括快乐，都能成为恶魔的食粮，打开连接两个世界的大门。你很快也能一样了。”

“你们恶魔都是从脑子开始腐烂的吗。”

他双手握紧大剑的剑柄，你在他的脸上再也找不到一如既往的嬉皮笑脸，他向恶魔冲了过去，剑锋如旋风般扫过。但那只划开了恶魔的一点点皮肉，它扭动着向后躲开，发出刺耳的讥笑。

“嘎嘎嘎嘎！你的攻击根本不痛不痒！”

暗黑色的汁液飞溅在Tony的脸颊，那块皮肤顿时像是被烧灼着一般刺痛起来。这时他听到身后少女痛苦的叫声。

“Jessica？！”

那颗植物上沾到恶魔体液的地方泛起一阵焦黑的烟雾，少女凸出的眼眶里渗出晶莹的液体。这棵植物禁锢了她的身躯，却恶趣味地让她保有着神志与感知。

“我的血对你们而言是剧毒。你看，你总是让你爱的人因为你而痛苦，你是他们绝望的源头。”

“闭嘴！”

Tony再次冲了出去，这次他刻意远离开那棵禁锢着Jessica的植物。大剑在空中滑过流畅的轨迹，仿佛在指引着Tony一般。恶魔的面具被劈成了两半，露出那下面丑陋的脸孔和血淋淋的大嘴。

“怎么可能！”

那张嘴咆哮起来，泛出浓厚的腐臭气息。它脊背上伸出的那只手膨胀得更加巨大，在半空中胡乱挥舞着砸向少年。红色的风衣下摆被气流带起在空中翻出一片耀眼的弧，少年仿佛残影一般躲过那只巨手，大剑毫不犹豫地斩出锐利的光，那只通红的手腕喷射着浓郁的汁液飞了出去。恶魔还来不及发出惨叫，随即而来的剑刃像绞肉机一般切碎了它的身躯。

暗色的血雾中，少年舞动着那把大剑，丝毫不在意裸露在外的皮肤上剧痛的烧灼感。他原本如天空一般澄澈的蓝色双眼中，只剩下了最冰冷纯粹的杀意。

他转过身看着房间中央的植物，原本盔甲一般支撑着他的愤怒登时粉碎得无影无踪。

“Jessica，抱歉我来晚了。我现在就来救你，好吗。”他拖着沉重的双腿来到被禁锢的少女身前，毫不逃避地直视着她的双眼，那对凸起的眼眶中源源不断地涌出痛苦的液体。“可能会有一点痛，忍一忍吧。我知道你是个勇敢的姑娘。”

大剑一寸一寸地没入扭曲的树皮，那棵魔界植物发出低沉的悲鸣从树冠一点一点地散做了灰烬。

“再见了，公主殿下。”

他对着地面低语，全身的力气仿佛被抽离那般跪倒下去。

一双皮靴停在他的眼前，他顺着鞋尖艰难地向上望去，嘴角扭曲着挤出一个难看的笑。

“哈哈……你是来看我笑话的吗，大叔。”

他拄着大剑挣扎着想爬起来，双脚却发软着不听使唤。

Vergil下意识地接住摇摇欲坠的少年，他连自己都没有察觉到地叹出一口气。

“你太弱了。”

Tony没有对他近乎讥讽的台词做出反应。事实上，少年泛白的指尖攀着他的衣襟，缩得小小的肩膀发出轻微的颤抖。一种类似于无措的情绪在Vergil心底晕开，他从未见过Dante这样安静的、压抑的哭泣。幼年时他的孪生弟弟总是用夸张的哭声骗取所有人的关注与安慰，父亲、母亲、那甚至也包括他自己。

他伸出去的手在半空停留了片刻，最终迟疑着落在少年的肩上，属于少年的温热沿着他指尖的末梢神经传递到中枢，那是比他现在的弟弟还要稍高一些的热度。他虚环着少年的脊背，摁着那顶毛绒绒的小脑袋埋进自己的马甲里。

他突兀地回忆起在Urizen的记忆中，纯粹的恶魔曾经诘问身负红色火焰的弟弟。

「为什么你什么都没有失去，却还能这么强大。」

他只是从未去了解过。他的孪生弟弟从不会主动抛弃什么，Dante会抓住身边的每一件东西，就像是个小孩子一样。无论他被夺走了多少，失去了何等重要之物，他也只会全部藏在那张面具之下。

隔着那层壁障，你根本看不到真实的他。

但是这时的他却好懂多了，他的面具还远没有那么严丝合缝。Vergil能看出来他在逞强的样子、下意识想撒娇又拼命忍住的样子、努力装作成熟的样子。

这样的少年让他感到熟悉，他既能从他身上找到幼年时的影子，也能在那之后发现通往现在的延伸。

就仿佛是一片关键的碎片，链接起了他记忆当中几乎是两个极端的部分。

他并没有真正改变多少，而曾经的我们也并没有太多差别。

少年捏着Vergil衣襟的那只手缓慢地滑了下去，又被Vergil用手捉住，并在少年栽倒之前把他再次捞回怀里。

Rebellion脱离少年的掌心坠落，被Vergil用脚尖挑了起来，大剑在飞入Vergil左手时感应到同源的魔力蜂鸣了片刻。

你还好吗，老伙计。

他连自己都感到不可思议地，在心底同已经不复存在的兵刃打了声招呼，然后把Rebellion背在身后——就像他弟弟一直会做的那样。

他生疏地、小心翼翼地尝试着用比较舒适的姿态把少年抱在胸前，离开了被恶魔啃噬殆尽的建筑。

Tony抓着皱皱巴巴的床单，指节泛起淡淡的白。他浑身滚着灼人的高热，昏昏沉沉地陷在乱七八糟又支离破碎的梦境里。

他不停地在奔跑，超负荷的心脏像是个漏水的泵。他看着每一个人从他眼前消失，爸爸、妈妈、哥哥、Gru、Nell、Jessica、聒噪的中间人、粗鲁的佣兵。他拼命地追，却怎么都追不到。最后他看见爸爸的背影，他终于追上了，但是那个人转过身来，那并不是爸爸，而是那个连名字都不肯说的大叔，他居高临下地看着Tony，冷冷地开口。

「你太弱了。」

他脚下的地面突然崩塌，大叔的影子像是镜子一般破碎开来。然后他开始坠落，一些黑色的液体缠住他的四肢把他往下拽，它们滞住了他的呼吸，他在无边的窒息中挣扎着，却无法逃离，只能被越拖越深。

这时，有一双手穿过水面，轻轻地抚过他的脸颊。最初他认为那是妈妈的手，但那双手的指腹却带着些硬硬的茧。下一秒他周身令人窒息的水全都消失不见了。

他发现自己躺在家里的床上，他的孪生兄长握着他的手，难得地用担忧的神情望向金发的女性。然后有谁抚摸了他汗涔涔的额头，微凉的触感缓解了些许高热的灼烧。他闭上眼，耳畔萦绕着妈妈轻柔的歌声，而他的兄长只是安静地趴在床边翻看着总也看不腻的厚重书本，也没有像往常那样不耐烦地甩开他们握在一起的那只手。

Tony在令人怀念到想要哭出来的温暖梦境里，获得了久违的安眠。

Tony醒来的第一件事，就是下意识地看向自己的右手。

那里空荡荡的，什么也没有。他有些自嘲地笑着把梦境当真的自己，然后从乱糟糟的床铺里坐起身子。

他发现自己已经被换上了干净的衣服，他环顾一下四周，没找到他原本应当沾满恶魔乱七八糟血迹和可能还被汗水浸湿的脏衣服。

哼，这大叔怎么还随便扔别人东西的。

他下意识地腹诽了一句，却又突然想到了什么把脸埋进手掌心，火辣辣的触感一直蔓延到耳后根。

哇我怎么还趴在连名字都不知道的人怀里哭啊啊啊啊啊！

Tony开始庆幸那个神秘的大叔没有像上次那样留在家里，不然他真的会尴尬到不知道要怎么办才好。天啊，他甚至还冲着他大呼小叫过。

Tony一直等到脸上的温度恢复正常，才把脑袋从掌心里拔出来。

“你听说了吗？郊外的疗养院起火了。”

“听说被烧了个精光，一个幸存者也没有。”

“有个中间人说Tony Redgrave打听过疗养院的地址。”

“还记得Tony原本的搭档什么时候失踪的吗？”

“那么大个奥兹俱乐部一夜之间全消失了呢！”

“我听说Tony Redgrave……”

“那个男人背后总是有奇怪的黑影……”

“……瘟神。”

当某些流言被传递多次之后，人们便会认为那就是真相。

Tony站在背巷的阴影里，耳朵里充斥着佣兵们刻意压低声音的私语。那些四处流散的窃窃私语最终都汇聚进了鲍比的酒馆中。

他默默地注视着酒馆粗糙的木门片刻，转身向着相反的方向走去。他并未注意到转身的瞬间与某个身穿绿色西装浑身缠满绷带的人擦身而过，也没有看到那人影子里扭曲的黑暗。

他的胃发出了不满的抗议声，他刚把自己大部分的积蓄存进了Gru两个小女儿的账户中，然后又买了一件新的红色风衣，现在他得找个地方去解决饥肠辘辘的问题。

他走进Nell Goldstein的店里，瘦小的老女士一边把面包火腿和生菜砸在少年头上，一边气势汹汹地数落他。

“瞧你一副没心没肺的样子！你不知道外面的流言都传成什么样了吗？！疗养院的大火是怎么回事？”

“我不知道那会烧起来，不过就算不烧也没什么可剩下。”

“你干了什么，还有那个小姑娘。”

“我不想谈论这件事。”

Tony胡乱地把火腿和生菜叶夹进软塌塌的面包里，毫无教养地大口吞食着一点也不可口的晚餐。

“然后你就把我做给你的枪弄丢了，哼？你这个不知感恩的臭小子！”

“噢……好吧我很抱歉，我当时一点力气也没有。事实上，我根本没办法用自己的脚走回来。”

Tony假装努力吞咽着掩盖他的尴尬，瘦小的枪械师则隔着她的圆形眼镜片盯着狼吞虎咽的少年。

“不管怎么说，你最好当心一点。那个裹着绷带的家伙，叫什么来着——Gilver？我在他的影子里看到了一些不好的东西，他很危险。”

“是吗。”Tony总算填饱了肚子，他无所谓地拍了拍掌心，“我们只是一起赚过钱，绷带小子的事情跟我没什么关系。话说回来，我的枪——”

“你在做梦！”老Goldstein把捏扁的空烟盒朝着Tony扔了过去，“然后再让你把我的心血随处乱扔吗？我受够你了，滚吧臭小子，别再指望从我这里拿到哪怕一把枪了！”

“噢，好吧。”Tony假装沮丧地垂下肩膀，控制不住地瞟向老Goldstein工作台上被盖起来的东西——看上去那是把手枪。“我还会再来的，注意身体，老太婆。”

Tony离开老Goldstein的店，他在思考要不要去烟花巷子里找一找Enzo，或许这位中间人还愿意念在旧情分上给他介绍一些赚钱的活。

在他身后突兀地传来了爆炸的巨响，锐利的警笛声和人类的尖叫声让他的大脑出现了短暂的几秒空白。然后他仿佛感到全身的血都涌上了头顶，下意识地转身往回跑去。

视线尽头的半角天空泛起了一抹红光，密密麻麻的建筑让他一时看不清起火的到底是哪栋楼。这时他踢到了某种坚硬的物体，猛烈的撞击让他的小脚趾一阵剧痛。他无意识地低下头去，看见的是半块扭曲的金属板。

那曾经属于老Goldstein店招牌的一部分。

那栋两层小楼的侧面破了一个巨大的裂口，浓烟和火光已经几乎将整栋楼都吞没。

“喂，老太婆！你还活着吗！”

Tony大声喊着，然而回答他的却只有断断续续的爆裂噼啪声。他环顾了一下四周，有人用各种容器装着水奔向着火的建筑。他劈手抢过距离最近的一个水桶，然后用冰冷的液体把自己从头浇了满身。

似乎有人冲他喊叫了什么，但Tony毫不理会地冲进大火里。

他很快就找到了枪械师，那位女士坐在她的工作台前，对四周的高温与浓烟都视若无睹。

“老太婆！你在做什么！”

“别吵吵嚷嚷的。”她隔着老花眼瞪了一下惊慌的年轻人，掀开盖在工作台上的那块布。“臭小子，你来得正好。把她们带走吧。”

“什么？”

Tony有些错愕地望去，他看见两块散发着美丽光泽的金属，那是手枪的枪身。

“你没看见着火了吗！这种时候——”

“过来！现在，把她们组装起来！”

年老的女士用不容置疑的语调吩咐着，Tony下意识地遵从了她的这份威严。他走到工作台前，那两块金属立刻让他感到着迷。他把手伸向它们，依然坚持着对年老的枪械师说。

“我会在这里把她们组装起来，但是你，你要先逃出去。”

当他的手碰到枪身时，四周的一切便仿佛不存在了。那两块金属发出了微光，就像简练的钢琴键，在冥冥之中奏出流畅的旋律，这阵旋律仿佛指引着Tony把零部件装进该有的位置。

哑光的黑色属于左手，纤细的枪管控制着整个枪身的平衡，枪柄完美地贴合手掌心，只有在枪法高明的人手中才能最大程度地展现她的射击精度。

发光的白色属于右手，轻巧的扳机完全不会妨碍手指的动作，所有不必要的零部件都被拿掉以换取整体的轻盈，这让她能够发挥超越人类的射击速度。

这是只属于Tony Redgrave的两柄枪，她们的灵魂在虚空的乐声中与Tony对话。

「而这是我们的名字，把它念出来，你就能与我们心意相通。」

Tony把最后的零部件准确地镶入它应当存在的位置，然后他喃喃自语道。

“Ebony、Ivory。”

那两柄枪在他的手掌里仿佛震动了一下，她们就像是他掌心的延伸那般完美契合。Tony有些无措地抬起头，他不知道要怎么向年老的枪械师传达他的此刻的心情，但是，或许他也没有必要这么做了。

身材瘦小的女士坐在她的椅子里，低垂着头颅，Tony这才看见殷红的液体沿着椅子在地上泅开一大片。

“Nell……？”

他听见自己用颤抖的声音喊了她的名字，他等到的回答只是什么东西从枪械师的手里滑落，砸在地上破裂的声音。

Tony把它捡起来，那是一个简单的相框，它一直摆在枪械师的桌上。照片上是个男孩，手里拿着一把枪冲着镜头微笑。

他机械地看着那张照片，觉得好像胸口被挖掉了一大块，他仿佛自己又变回了记忆深处那个无助的小男孩，眼睁睁地看着所有的一切被夺走，包括残破的自己。

黑色的鬼影穿过浓烈的火焰，贪婪地奔向新鲜的人血。清脆的枪声穿透这一空间，Tony握着左手的Ebony，只一枪便射穿了恶魔的脑袋。

“这么多年了，我根本一点长进都没有。”

他吸了吸鼻子，把相框小心地放在枪械师的掌心里。

更多的黑影涌了出来，盘旋在半空中围绕着火场里的两个人——或者说，曾经是两个人，此起彼伏地喊着Tony听过无数遍的那个词，带着狂喜。

Tony把他的两柄枪塞进腰后的枪带里，拔下背上的大剑，它此刻正发出绵延不绝的蜂鸣声。

“Rebellion，我很抱歉。”他用力握着大剑的剑柄，仿佛在回应她的蜂鸣，“是你教我怎么藏在普通人类里活下来的，但是我甚至连和你的联系都忘记了。我一直在逃避，逃避我自己，也逃避你，但是现在我不会再逃了。我的名字是——”

“DANTE！”

一道紫色的闪光劈裂了整片天空，之前在他心脏深处的那股神秘力量终于破茧而出，沉闷的轰鸣声中，盘旋了一屋子的恶魔全都变成了暗色的飞灰。倾盆的暴雨从漏掉的天空泻了下来，在滋滋的声响中与满屋的灼热融合成浓厚的水汽。Tony——现在应该叫他Dante了——从半毁的二楼飞身跃下，红色的风衣下摆在雨里耀眼得如同一团火焰。

在雨夜的街道上迎接他的是一群披着人皮的尸体，他们黑洞洞的双眼望向少年的红衣，异口同声地念着同一个名字。

“——Tony……”

“我很遗憾，这个名字已经被埋葬掉了。”

少年掏出他属于左手的手枪，每一枪都精准地送进曾经他同僚们的心脏。这是他最后的敬意。

“抱歉伙计，我只能用这种方式来救你们。下辈子投胎，千万别再做佣兵了。”

一枪，再一枪。被亵渎的灵魂一个接一个倒下，最后只剩少年一人兀自站立。

雨水顺着他的银发滑过精致但没有表情的脸孔，在那之上并不存在任何额外的情绪，只有庄重，与沉静。他沿着空旷的街道继续前进，逐渐走进偏僻而狭窄的巷子里。他已经知道了他的目的地应当在什么地方，但是显然一些黑暗的生物并不是那么乐意他畅通无阻地抵达那里。

他把大剑握在手里，剑柄中央的骷髅头已经不再是耷拉着的模样。那柄大剑像是指引着他一般在空中划出流畅而炫目的痕迹，毫无障碍地劈开藏在黑暗中的恶魔。

“Dannnnnnteeeeee——”

那些恶魔低吼着包围了他，却在金属的寒光中无法继续靠近。

“很棒的名字，对吧。你们很快就能理解这个名字到底有什么含义。”

Dante在空中挽出两个剑花，大剑的寒芒像风车的叶片那般高速地旋转着。他听见那些恶魔的嚎叫声逐渐染上了恐惧的色彩，它们预知到了自己的败北，那等同于死亡。

他最终抵达了已经半毁的鲍比的酒馆，曾经的喧嚣只剩下了一片狼籍的瓦砾，空旷的屋内看上去似乎宽阔了不少。他走到自己最常坐着的吧台附近。

“你可以出来了，Gilver。我知道你是这场派对的主办。”

穿着深绿色西服把自己包裹得像木乃伊的男性从阴影里现出身形，他缓缓走到酒馆的中央，不甚明晰的光线透过屋顶的破洞照在他身上。

“你比我想象中要快一些，Tony。你有什么问题想问我的吗？”

“抱歉，那个名字我已经扔掉了。”

“那还真是失礼了。但是我猜有些东西你扔不掉对吧，看着你认识的人一个接一个消失的感觉怎么样？失去了伪装，朋友，或许还有容身之所，我猜你现在的绝望或许会非常好吃？”

“绝望？哈哈，我根本不在乎这些。”

Dante放肆地扬起嘴角，但那对蓝色的眼里却不存在一丝笑意。他用Rebellion指着Gilver，一种蓄势待发的气息正在他的体内汇聚。

“我只是想狠狠地揍你一顿而已，绷带混蛋。”

红色与绿色的影子冲向彼此。

两道银色的闪光在空中相撞敲出清脆的金属声，Gilver的那柄东洋刀比起Rebellion轻巧了不少，这让他在速度与灵活上占了些许的上风，然而Dante也在战斗中逐渐适应着父亲留下的这柄大剑。即便在灵活方面很难占到上风，但是论力量的话还是自己略胜一筹。Dante思忖着，挥动着大剑逐渐跟上了Gilver的速度。

但是出乎他意料的是，当Rebellion再次与Gilver的东洋刀拼刀时，突如其来的冲击力让他的虎口差点握不住剑柄。一些黑紫色的类似淤泥的物质撑破了Gilver绿色的西装，它们像是某种盔甲一般包裹在Gilver的身体上。

“是什么让你天真地认为我和你一样？”

Gilver的语调里充满着讥讽，他手里的东洋刀突然发力上挑，脱手的Rebellion打着旋儿向上飞去，插进了Dante身后的瓦砾中。

Dante下意识地向侧边翻滚躲开劈下的刀刃，但是银白的刀气还是在他的脊背上拉出一条长长的伤口。他在满地的碎片里打了个滚，双手伸进后腰的枪带里掏出了他的两把手枪。

“别认为只有你有那东西。”

沉闷的枪击声在封闭的空间中被反射放大，这声枪响并不属于Ebony或是Ivory的任何。在空中散开的子弹击碎了Dante的膝盖，他跪了下去，双腿不自然地向一侧弯折。Gilver手里握着一把巨大的散弹枪，Dante立刻认出那是曾经挂在Goldstein墙上的那把。

黑洞洞的双管枪口再次喷出火舌，Gilver射击时离得很近，子弹镶进Dante的腹部，爆起的血花溅了一些在Gilver的脸上，他赞叹着舔掉那些嫣红的液体。

“你这副模样实在是非常迷人，Dante。”Gilver用脚尖破坏掉Dante拼命维持的最后的平衡，看着他向后倒去，血沫从他的嘴角涌了出来。“我猜现在该轮到我说‘Jackpot'了。”

但是某种突然出现的力量把他向后掀飞了出去，那柄散弹枪在他开枪之前整个爆开，四散的弹片射进了Gilver拿枪的右手里。

“你不会有这个机会的。”

身穿深色大衣的银发男人从阴影中走出，左手握着的东洋刀随意地挥了两下弹开炸起的弹片，幽蓝色的光剑在他的身后密密麻麻排布着，夹杂在破风的尖啸声中扎进Gilver四周的空间，白色的绷带碎成一片一片的纸屑。

裹成木乃伊的绷带下面，藏着一张与Vergil身后的少年一模一样的脸。但是那张脸古怪地扭曲着，凸出的眼球中只剩下疯狂的光，看上去可比他的弟弟要倒胃口多了。然后他视线往下挪了半寸，那把东洋刀撞进他的视野之中。

等等，Dante刚才管这个混蛋小子叫什么来着。

Gilver。

Vergil从牙缝里拼出这个排列组合的拙劣名词，久违的怒气在他的肺部逐渐堆积。这个小子身上有微弱的魔帝的气息，他一瞬便领悟到Mundus妄图倾倒在他孪生弟弟身上的是怎样的恶意。

“你是谁！”那个仿制品咆哮起来，“为什么还有其他叛徒Sparda的血缘者！”

“闭嘴，赝品。你怎么敢说出那个名字！”密密麻麻的幻影剑凭空悬挂在Mundus的人偶头顶，暴雨一般刺穿那些淤泥一般的外壳，喷溅出散发着腐臭的液体。“还有，不要用你的脏手碰我的弟弟！”

幽蓝色的光剑化作枷锁禁锢住Gilver，然后在Vergil转身的一瞬收缩在一起，每一根都精准地扎进那个仿制品的心脏里。

“咳哈哈哈——”他的孪生弟弟一边咳出血沫一边咧开唇角，扔给他一个纯粹的，拨云见日般干净的笑，然后他喊出了他的名字。

“Vergil。”

他叹了口气，在Dante身前半跪了下来，尽量避开他向外弯曲着的断腿把他拉了起来。Dante靠在他的肩头，夸张地叫了起来。

“我的天啊，你看上去可真老。”

“我四十多了，Dante。你也是。”

“我也是？”少年昂起脸，然后他突然领悟到了什么一般，“等等，你之前说的，在等着你的家人，是我吗？”

“是你。”

“我们在一起？”

“对，我们在一起。”

“噢。”少年在那一瞬绽放出明亮的喜悦，却立刻转为艳羡的神色。他有些懊恼地躲开Vergil地视线，却听到细微的震动声——从Yamato的刀身上传来的。

“你要走了吗。”

“是的，我该回去了。”

“好吧。”他撑起身子离开了一点，然后又突然想到什么那样抓住Vergil的袖子，“现在的你在哪儿呢？”

“在离你很远的地方。别撒娇，Dante。”

Vergil忍不住揉了揉少年蓬松的头顶，他的弟弟红着眼眶吸了吸鼻子，眯着眼睛用脸颊轻轻蹭了一下他的掌心。

“我知道了。再见，Vergil。”

他乖乖地坐回地上，扬起的脸上依然挂着干干净净的笑。

Vergil最后看了一眼年少的弟弟，然后他抽出Yamato，在虚空中划出一个十字。他没有回头，因为他知道，不管在那之后他们会经历多少，终点都只在一个地方。

“Tony！老天，你还活着！”

身材矮胖的中间人穿过瓦砾，满脸的不可置信。

“嘿伙计，能把肩膀借给我一下吗。”

Dante摇摇晃晃地站起来，和那个冒牌货战斗消耗了太多的体力，他想那股神秘的力量或许没办法很快恢复他的伤口。

等等，我怎么知道那是个冒牌货的？

他甚至想不起来自己是怎么打败那个绷带混蛋的。

“Tony——Tony？你在听吗？”

“别嚷嚷Enzo，你吼得我头疼。顺便一提，我现在的名字是Dante。”

“什么？你撞到头了吗Tony。” 

“我说过了，是Dante。”

“Fine，Dante。你看上去糟透了。”Enzo用他胖乎乎的身躯努力支撑着Dante一半的重量，“但是我怎么觉得你还挺开心的？”

“是吗。”Dante拖着那条断腿仰起头，“那或许是因为，天晴了。”

清晨的阳光穿透层层薄雾，在潮湿的雨后折射出一道七彩的光芒。

-END-


	2. 【DMC/VD】我的弟弟当然有这么可爱但我不说

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是《我的弟弟才不可能这么可爱》的番外
> 
> 请保证先看完本篇不然被腻歪到本人概不负责。
> 
> 说是5VD那就肯定是5VD
> 
> 哎窝真的被腻歪到了所以如果你觉得ooc了的话请自行左上角or右上角。

Vergil再次从次元裂缝里跨出来的时候，他终于看到了不太一样的街景。

带着砖缝痕迹的土墙和爆着木刺的大门看上去似乎是有那么些既视感，门上挂着的那块木板用更加秀气的字迹写着一如既往粗俗的台词。

“回家。拉屎，然后睡觉。”

但是店的招牌却变了，那上面写的是Gru的酒馆。

这和黑发诗人记忆中的街景一模一样。

然后应当连接上这一幕的记忆碎片也十分适时地安回到了Vergil脑中的拼图里。

他的孪生弟弟接到一个新的委托，目的地不算近，大概需要三天到一周的时间——那位黑皮肤的中间人是这么跟他说，并表示已经帮忙买好了机票的时候，Dante满脸都是非常不乐意的神情。

Vergil姑且问了一句是否需要他同行，而他的孪生弟弟则随意地摆摆手说不过是老主顾，简单得很并不需要两个人都去。

既然Dante这么说了，Vergil也乐得在家独自清闲。他打扫了一下事务所，补满了冰箱的库存，还看完了两本之前买回来放着没动的书。到第三天，他开始对过度清静的事务所产生某种奇妙的不耐，当然他不可能干脆地承认对孪生弟弟聒噪的怀念，所以他购入了新的书，随后带着它们去了公园。

不得不说这相当有效。

第五天，他收到了Dante的短信，只有一个定位信息，和简短的一句话。

Waiting you here,brother

然后他便出现在了二十多年前的时空。

那两扇木门推开的时候并没有发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声，取而代之的是清脆的铃声。他的孪生弟弟坐在吧台边缘，转过身子对着他咧嘴一笑。

“嘿！让我们看看是谁来了！”

店里稀稀拉拉还坐着两桌身材魁梧的男人，抬眼瞥了这对兄弟一眼便躲闪着低下头去。Vergil走到他的兄弟身边坐下，思忖了一秒那些男人或许有些眼熟。

Dante坐得吊儿郎当，手肘搭在空荡荡的桌面上。Vergil望了一眼吧台里侧，店主似乎是两位年轻的姑娘，眉眼与刀疤脸的佣兵有着一丝神似。他对着距离较近的姑娘沉声说。

“一杯草莓圣代，一杯薄荷茶。”

那姑娘撩起眼皮瞥了他一眼，顷刻后摆出一杯淋着红色果酱的甜食，语气生硬地说道。

“本店恕不提供那种东西。”

“好吧。”Vergil把那杯泛着冷气的甜腻点心推到孪生弟弟手边，“那就再来一杯圣代。别放果酱，你们肯定有薄荷叶。”

那姑娘哼了一声，扭头抓起玻璃杯不再搭话。Vergil不动声色地看着她把碎冰和奶油叠进杯子里，十分自然地用拇指抹掉Dante嘴角的奶油——他甚至没有扭头去看。那一小坨冰凉被他舔进嘴里，嗯，看来比起之前那个秃头的胖老板手艺好多了。Dante在他隔壁发出了含混的低笑声，他瞥了一眼从Dante耳后散落下来晃荡在下颌的几缕碎发，用撑在脸颊的手掌掩盖住勾起的唇角。

十多岁的时候都没见他能吃得这样满嘴都是。

他在心底感叹了一句，然后等着那杯寡淡的冰冻甜品。

他们在Gru的酒馆里一直坐到深夜。大部分时候Vergil只是坐在那儿看着吧台里的姑娘们和Dante拌嘴。她们带着埋怨的语气数落他，却掩不住藏在最深处的暖意。Dante有时候会突兀地把话头转到Vergil身上，最后姑娘们带着审视的目光看了他们一会儿，叉着腰说既然你现在不算是孤家寡人了那我们就放过你吧，然后双双转进吧台忙活去了。

再之后，满脸皱皱巴巴的汉子们也扭扭捏捏地端着酒杯过来，一副不知道该说什么的模样。

“抱歉，我这位兄长严厉得很，他可不许我喝酒。”Dante开玩笑似地打了个哈哈，然后拍了拍男人的胳膊，“我很高兴能再见到你们，伙计。”

“知道你这混小子不会随随便便就挂掉。”男人骂骂咧咧地小声嘟囔，梗着脖子喝干杯子里的液体。

没人用名字称呼过他的孪生弟弟，不管是不是那个被他埋葬掉的单词。

然后他们并肩走在空旷的街道上，稀稀拉拉的路灯并不能驱散夜里浓厚的黑。Dante哼着不成调的曲子，十分幼稚地踹着路边的石子儿。

“那两个姑娘，她们是我很久之前熟人的女儿。”他带着些许的怀念开口，“真没想到她们会开这个酒馆，Morrison前段时间才告诉我的。这个酒馆和很多年前我们经常会去的那间一样，我记得当时我还在那里狠狠地揍过某个讨厌的家伙……”

他突兀地止住话头，埋着头继续往前走，然后小声地嘀咕起来。

“hmmm……我想不起来那是谁了，只隐约觉得是个非常讨厌的家伙。”

Vergil停下脚步眺望着Dante的背影，路边微弱的灯光在他的皮大衣轮廓外面勾出一层薄薄的晕。

“Vergil？”

Dante察觉到他们之间的距离，停下来扭头看他。

“既然是讨厌的家伙，就别费心去记。”

疑惑的神彩爬上了他孪生弟弟的眉头，他退了回来，手肘搭上Vergil的肩。

“嘿，我觉得你今——天——”

突然出现的力道扯住Dante的手腕，他踉跄了两步被拉进路边的巷子口。脊背贴上粗糙的砖墙时，他看见Vergil银蓝色瞳孔里发出的亮光，那些戛然而止的单词被他的兄长硬生生吞进嘴里。

薄荷的冷冽极具攻击性地撕开草莓果酱的甜腻，狠狠撞在牙床上的下唇泛起热辣的麻痹感，一如他兄长亲吻的风格。然而Vergil的舌尖扫过他的上颚时又带着些许安抚的意味。他下意识地捉住Vergil的上臂，发出情不自禁的轻颤。这时他的兄长仿佛回应一般用手指扣紧他耳后的凹陷，粗糙的手套布料摩挲着侧颈的柔软肌肤。

分开的双唇之间拉出泛着黯淡光泽的细丝，Dante湛蓝的瞳仁里荡漾着半分恍惚，被唾液浸润的薄唇盈满水光。

“Vergil……”

他低声呼唤，像是一声叹息。

Vergil十分清晰地认识到，某种欲望驱使他再一次啃住那对薄唇，但是他忍住了——虽然他并不知道原因。

他的弟弟迟疑地勾住他的脖子，毛绒绒的脑袋埋进他的肩窝里，然后Dante瓮声瓮气地把温暖的呼吸喷在他衣领的缝隙里。

“我很想你。”

“所以你才大老远把我叫出来。你在害怕什么。”Dante没有回答他的问题，于是他继续说道：“这不是第一次，Dante。我很擅长等你。”

“天啊brother，你好意思管那个叫等我吗。”Dante笑得双肩一阵轻颤，但是他很快又补充道：“不过说真的，你的进步确实让我非常惊讶。”

“我没办法习惯让别人等我，特别是当那个人是你的时候，那真的算不上什么美好的回忆。但是又有那么一丁点，让我不由自主的想要期待。”他短暂地停留了几秒，然后有些迟疑地问他的孪生兄长，“我是不是应该多给你一点信心？”

你是该多给自己一点信心。

但是Vergil没有告诉他，他只是用力地揉了揉Dante毛绒绒的后脑勺。

“Dante。”他贴近孪生弟弟的耳畔，“我不介意在脏兮兮的巷子里再吻你一次。”

“我也不介意。”Dante抬起头，他的双眼一如少年时的清澈明亮，然后他莞尔，“但是你知道，我们有更好的选择。”

事务所的卫生间并不是十分宽敞，特别是当两个身形高大的男人并排站在盥洗台前的时候尤其明显。Dante胡乱把牙刷塞进嘴里，然后他从镜子里瞟了一眼Vergil散下来的额发，突然举起双手把自己前额的头发全撸了上去。

“Hey vergil!”他装出低沉的声音，嘴角却十分欠揍地咧开，“I need more power!”

Vergil伸手弹了一下Dante饱满的额头，也装出遗憾的语气。

“Strength is a choice,my brother.”

Dante锤着洗面台弯下了腰，当他直起上半身的时候，他被兄长的手掌用力揉住了脸颊。

“如果你敢把牙膏泡泡滴在地上，你猜会发生什么。”

“灰花生森莫？”

他想起小时候他们总在洗漱前打闹，多动症的孪生弟弟总是会把牙膏泡泡滴得满地都是。然后Eva就会连着兄弟俩一起说教，所以Vergil学会了一边用刷牙杯子兜在Dante的下巴下面，一边在妈妈赶来之前提前对弟弟说教。

他叹了口气，双手的力道放缓了些许。

“也并不会发生什么。”

然后他让Dante的脸略微抬起一点，嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰下巴上的牙膏泡泡。

牙膏是薄荷味，当然，这是Vergil选的。

Dante一把拉下Vergil的手，一脸的惊恐。

“怎么办，我把牙膏泡泡咽下去了！”

“赶紧洗漱完睡觉，我的蠢弟弟。”

Dante抢先钻进了被子里，然后在Vergil掀开被子时往里让了让。他们原本并没有睡同一张床，然而某天Nero在事务所留宿后，Vergil就再没回过隔壁那张床上去睡觉了。他手枕着枕头，侧身看着Dante。

“你的睡前读物呢？”

“我想起一些事情。”他的孪生兄长答非所问，“最开始的时候，我以为妈妈和你都死了，但是很快那些恶魔说你还活着，是妈妈把你藏起来了——”

“我很抱歉……”

“听我说完，Dante。”Vergil打断了她的兄弟，“我很高兴你还活着，我确实感到了高兴。但是恶魔们总是会找到你的弱点，激起你最丑陋的思想，仇恨、妒忌、还有猜疑。但现在我才看清我的弱点到底是什么。”

“我不是想要否定我们经历过的一切，Vergil。但是有时候，我还是忍不住会想，如果我们那个时候没有分开。”

他的兄长用指腹扫过他眼角浅浅的凹陷。

“你真的老了。”

“嘿！”

“我也老了。”

“虽然我们真的错过了很多东西。”Dante捉住那只贴在他脸颊边的手，“但是你知道，我们或许还可以一起变得更老。”

“那还是算了。”Vergil把额头贴在Dante的额前，就像他们年幼时相拥而眠那样，“你还是现在这样比较好。”

——END——


End file.
